


Nothing Lasts Forever

by angelus2hot



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Community: spn_bigpretzel, Fluff, Gen, Slice of Life, Weechesters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-18
Updated: 2013-06-18
Packaged: 2017-12-15 10:12:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/848311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelus2hot/pseuds/angelus2hot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean always puts Sammy first.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nothing Lasts Forever

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** Nothing Lasts Forever  
>  **Fandom:** Supernatural  
>  **Characters/Pairing:** John Winchester, Dean Winchester, Sammy Winchester  
>  **Rating:** PG-13  
>  **Word Count:** 100  
>  **Summary:** Dean always puts Sammy first.  
>  **A/N:** written for [SPN_BIGPRETZEL](http://spn_bigpretzel.livejournal.com)

Sadly, Sammy glanced over at Dean, his face a mirror of longing, his brother was still enjoying his. He didn’t understand what had happened. It was supposed to last all day. That’s what it was called. But his had barely lasted ten minutes.

John glanced over at his youngest son. “Sorry, Sammy. Nothing lasts forever.”

The youngest Winchester, his lip quivering, nodded his head but refused to take his eyes off of Dean. 

John couldn’t help but smile as Dean, with a huge sigh, held the lollipop out to his baby brother. “Here you go, Sammy. You can have mine.”


End file.
